Seeing Shion
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. Warning: Yaoi  softcore , Asmita x Shion. There's one thing better than seeing...


Seeing Shion

Shion entered the Virgo Temple and made the customary anjali greeting. "Asmita, if you're not going to reach nirvana today, you might as well eat."

Asmita bristled at that. He was busy meditating and didn't appreciate having a young boy interrupt him.

"I'm not hungry, Aries." He purposefully used Shion's title to make it clear he wasn't feeling particularly friendly at the moment.

"Oh, that's a shame. I cooked some ripe mango curry, naan, and pistachio chocolate and was hoping to get your opinion on them."

"Your apple and guava curry last time was very good." Asmita made a face. At 19, it was hard to resist temptation. "Just a taste then."

Like Asmita, Shion was a Buddhist and a vegetarian. He was familiar with the Satvika cuisine and took that into consideration when cooking. Meditation and fasting were all well and good, but part of the reason Asmita did such things was because of the lack of suitable foods in Greece. Asmita hated admitting his weaknesses so he'd never mentioned his dietary restrictions to the priestesses. The young Aries Saint had been an unexpected and pleasant surprise.

Shion settled behind him and easily wrapped his arms around his waist.

"There's a small fee for the food," Shion whispered into his ear.

Asmita scowled. Temptation. Shion pushed Asmita's hair aside, kissed him behind the ear, and then trailed kisses down his neck. Asmita tipped his head to the side so Shion could get all the way down to his collar.

He stopped there. Dammit.

Shion dipped some of the naan in the mango curry and brought it to Asmita's lips. It spared Asmita the trouble of feeling his way around the dishes. As always, Shion's food was excellent.

"It's the color of a Gold Saint's cosmos," Shion said as Asmita ate, "but mixed with a touch of the Andromeda Saint's cosmos. The sky was beautiful today, a bright blue like my master's cosmos. There were some big puffy white clouds, not a hint of gray. They were bright, like the Cygnus Saint's cosmos when he's burning it to the max."

Asmita ate quietly and listened. He could almost imagine these things. He couldn't see light, but he could sense cosmos and their colors. Shion's hair was supposed to be a paler version of the Libra Saint's cosmos, and there must've been a lot of it because he was very fluffy.

There was one thing Shion knew that others didn't: Asmita hadn't always been blind. He'd lost his sight as an infant. It made his blindness all the more painful. He vaguely remembered seeing shapes and colors. He knew Shion's nose was a little pointier than his own. He knew Shion's face was rounder, especially his cheeks. He was so young, only 16. Asmita often wondered what he looked like but the closest he could get was touching his face.

"The water is filtered, of course," Shion said as he put the cup into Asmita's hand. "You can see right through it as if there was nothing in the cup." Of course Asmita knew how water supposedly looked, but he loved hearing about it each time. Besides, he liked the sound of Shion's voice.

"I saw Pope Sage-sama earlier today," Shion continued. Asmita was definitely the quieter of the two. "He's looking much better. The bruises that Aspros left around his neck are finally healing. They're hard to describe, almost dark purple like a Specter's cosmos but mixed with gold as well so that it's a strange shimmering brown."

Shion had been the one to warn the Pope about Gemini Aspros. As an armorer of special powers, he could see the Saint's past and knew more about him than he let on. Shion didn't need to repair the Cloth, just touch it.

It was how he knew so much about Asmita.

After eating, they sat in silence with Shion still hugging him from behind. It was as if he was meditating with Asmita in his lap. Eventually, after they'd digested, Asmita pulled away. He pushed Shion onto his back.

"Let me see you," Asmita said with hands on either side of Shion's head. He nodded.

Asmita was a Virgo, but Shion was a boy who didn't know any better. Asmita slowly undressed him. Asmita was utterly fascinated by Shion's smooth skin. There were no wrinkles or rough rash patches, no pimply bumps or scars. Except for the mass of hair on his head, Shion was utterly hairless. One would think someone like him would be much furrier. Even Asmita had body hair, although Shion had reassured him that it wasn't unsightly or too scratchy.

His chest was hard from bone and large muscles whereas his stomach was hard with deep grooves accentuating each and every small muscle. And his cock was hard in an entirely different way, soft outside but with a stiff core. Asmita had learned a few things that made it even harder. He stroked it and fondled the soft sacs at the base. Shion let out a little gasp.

Without the sense of sight, other senses were extremely important to Asmita. Shion was very good at indulging all of those senses. The heavy breathing and occasional gasps were a delight to the ear. Shion's sweat was more neutral and pleasant than the oppressive odor of most men. And now that he was hard enough, Asmita dipped down to taste his cock. He licked at the leaking tip as he sucked on it. Shion responded eagerly to Asmita's every movement.

There were a lot of things Hakurei-sama hadn't taught Shion, and that included the fact that two men could have sex. Shion thought sex was something that occurred between a man and a woman so it never occurred to him that the things he did with Asmita were anything more than friendly comfort for a man who couldn't see and therefore curious to feel.

Asmita rubbed his hardness against Shion. Shion moaned. Oh how he could moan! He flipped Shion over onto his stomach and slid into him. Asmita could never think of a clever way to trick Shion into bringing any kind of lubricant so they managed without. It wasn't as smooth as it could be, but it was still good.

Temptation.

Shion's moaning became louder, more erotic, and he moved sensually underneath Asmita. He didn't care if he couldn't see. He would rather feel every bit of Shion's insides. Shion was becoming so hot, and his body gripped Asmita's shaft and pulled it in deeper. Asmita's normally calm manner changed. He started panting heavily as well, and sweat covered his body. He tightened his grip on Shion's hips and bumped against his rear. He could imagine what little fat there was jiggling.

Shion always let Asmita take him however he wanted. Asmita started thrusting harder into him. Shion bucked and sucked in a sharp breath. He arched upward. Asmita entered him at the perfect angle. Before long, they exhausted themselves.

Asmita smiled. He was positive that seeing wasn't nearly as good as orgasming.


End file.
